historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Polish–Lithuanian royal election, 1669
- | next_election = Free election, 1674 | next_year = 1674 | image1 = | colour1 = FFA500 | candidate1 = Michał Korybut Wiśniowiecki | party1 = Piast Faction | image2 = | colour2 = 2F13D3 | candidate2 = Louis de Bourbon, Prince of Condé | party2 = Pro-French Faction | title = King | before_election = John II Casimir | posttitle = Elected King | after_election = Michael I }} On 16 September 1668, King John II Casimir abdicated the Polish–Lithuanian throne and left for France, where he joined the Jesuits and became abbot of Abbey of Saint-Germain-des-Prés in Paris. He died in 1672. As a result of his decision, Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth was once again left without a monarch, so another free election was necessary. Even though pro-French faction, backed by Primate Michal Prazmowski and Crown Hetman Jan Sobieski was very strong, during the Convocation Sejm (November - December 1668) several members of the szlachta urged election of a native, so-called Piast king. There were widespread rumours that supporters of foreign candidates had been bribed, and under the circumstances, Bishop of Chelmno, Andrzej Olszowski, suggested that instead of a foreigner, a Pole should be elected. Olszowski suggested candidacy of Michal Korybut Wisniowiecki, son of a legendary Ruthenian magnate, late Jeremi Wisniowiecki. Michal Korybut was a very mediocre person, but szlachta, afraid of growing French influences, decided to back him. Local sejmiks urged the nobility to come to Warsaw as pospolite ruszenie. The free election, which took place in May and June 1669 in Wola near Warsaw, is regarded as an epitome of szlachta anarchy (see Golden Liberty). After never ending arguments, on June 6, a crowd of nobility electors forced senators to void candidacy of Louis, Grand Conde. Some senators tried to oppose, but most gave way to the threats, and eventually supported the Bishop of Kujawy, Florian Czartoryski, who stated: “The voice of the people is the voice of God”. In the following days, emotions ran even higher. On June 17, some districts of Warsaw burned in a fire, and soon rumours spread that it was not an accident. Szlachta surrounded the wooden shed in which senators convened, accusing them of treason and conspiring with foreign envoys. Shots were fired, and as Jan Chryzostom Pasek later wrote in his diaries, “bishops and senators hid themselves under chairs, emerging only after the situation had been difused”. Two days later, on June 19, Wisniowiecki was elected new king. A Polish nobleman, Jan Antoni Chrapowicki, who participated in the free election, wrote later: “There were different factions: some wanted the Neuburgian, others supported the Lotharingian. Since neither side wanted to resign their candidate, we decided that in order to avoid commotion, we shall elect a Piast, in the person of Michal Korybut Wisniowecki. Primate Prazmowski, who was hesitant at our choice, was eventually forced to sing the Te Deum hymn”. Even though Wisniowiecki won the support of majority of electors, his opponents, led by Prazmowski and Sobieski, disagreed with this. The Crowning Sejm, which took place in Kraków, was dismissed, even though the crowning itself took place. The Commonwealth, which suffered from continuous Crimean Tatar raids, was at the brink of civil war. Outbreak of the Polish–Ottoman War (1672–76) changed this situation, ending internal conflicts. See also * History of Poland in the Early Modern era (1569–1795) * Royal elections in Poland * Golden Liberty * Henrician Articles Sources * U. Augustyniak, Historia Polski 1572-1795, Warszawa 2008 * M. Markiewicz, Historia Polski 1494-1795, Kraków 2002 Category:History of Poland (1569–1795) Category:Royal elections in Poland Category:1669 elections Category:Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth Category:Sejm Category:1669 elections in Europe Category:1669 in Poland